villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Terry Glass
Terence "Terry" Glass (or better known as Terry Glass) is the main antagonist in the 2001 psychological thriller film, The Glass House. He was portrayed by Stellan Skarsgård who also played Martin Vanger, King Cerdic, the Grand Duke, and Viktor Tupolev. Biography Terry is the next door neighbor to a teenage girl named Ruby Baker and her younger brother Rhett, whose parents are killed in a car accident after a night out. Following the funeral, Terry and his wife Erin become Ruby and Rhett's foster parents and invite them to live with them in their large and luxurious "glass" house. However, whereas Rhett immediately takes a liking to them, Ruby soon becomes suspicious of the Glasses and contacts her parents' trusted lawyer to inform him of their unusual behavior. A social worker is soon sent round to the Glass house to check that everything is alright, but finds nothing wrong and leaves. It is revealed later on that Terry is in a heap of debt to a pair of loan sharks, and that he's aware of Ruby and Rhett's $4 million inheritance. After finding clues about Terry's dealings with the loan sharks and witnessing him being physically threatened during a business meeting, Ruby takes Rhett and escapes from the Glasses in Terry's car in the middle of the night. However, she is soon pulled over and Terry arrives to take the car back. On the way home, Ruby reveals to Terry that she believes he killed her parents so he could pay back the loan sharks. Terry dismisses this, but after Ruby puts up a struggle, he and Erin drug her into unconsciousness. After Erin takes a fatal drug overdose out of guilt of what she and Terry are doing, Terry captures Ruby and Rhett and hides them in the basement, planning to dispose of Ruby later for knowing too much. He is interrupted by the arrival of the lawyer Ruby spoke to, who had been trying to contact him by phone, to no avail. Terry is then greeted by the loan sharks, who kill the lawyer after Terry convinces them he was his thieving business partner. The loan sharks then gag Terry and drive him away (presumably to torture him for the money), not knowing that Ruby had tampered with the car's brakes. The vehicle quickly drives out of control and crashes off the road, killing the loan sharks and presumably Terry as well. Ruby and Rhett arrive and are picked up by a police officer, who notices the crashed car and goes to investigate. When he checks the vehicle, he finds the bodies but no sign of Terry. An injured Terry then appears behind him and punches him to the ground before climbing back up onto the road. He aims a gun at Ruby, but she commandeers the police car and drives it straight into Terry, running him over and killing him. Gallery Terry Glass.png|Terry giving a speech at the funeral of Ruby and Rhett Baker's parents. Terry Glass 2.png|Terry talking with Ruby while she swims in his swimming pool. Terry Glass 3.png|Terry having dinner with Ruby. Terry Glass 4.png|Terry making Ruby uncomfortable while driving her home. Terry Glass 5.png|Terry and his wife Erin conversing with a social worker. Terry Glass 6.png|Terry being threatened by his associates over his debt. Terry Glass 7.png|Terry watching Ruby sleeping. Terry Glass 8.png|Terry on the phone to one of his associates. Terry Glass 9.png|Terry driving Ruby and Rhett back to his house after they steal his car. Terry Glass 10.png|Terry receiving bad news. Terry Glass 11.png|Terry about to lock Ruby and Rhett in the basement to prevent another escape attempt. Terry Glass 12.png|Terry being confronted and threatened by two loan sharks. Terry Glass 13.png|Terry approaching Ruby and Rhett following a car crash. Terry's death.png|Terry being run over by Ruby with a police car. Terry's death 2.png|Terry falls onto the road and dies instantly. Category:Greedy Category:Movie Villains Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Mentally Ill Category:Cheater Category:Traitor Category:Trickster Category:Liars Category:Spouses Category:Power Hungry Category:Obsessed Category:Stalkers Category:Male Category:Torturer Category:Criminals Category:Murderer Category:Anti-Villain Category:Parents Category:Wealthy Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Deceased